


Il desiderio del ninja

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hot, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto risente fin troppo dell'afa della bollente estate.“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 14) Gigil. Dal filippino: impulso di stringere chi si ama.





	Il desiderio del ninja

Il desiderio del ninja

Il rumore prodotto dalle ventole del ventilatore risuonava nella stanza, comprendo il debole suono del vento caldo che filtrava attraverso le zanzariere.

Naruto era steso sul pavimento, ed indossava solamente un paio di boxer blu scuro. Si grattava l’addome muscoloso, sovrappensiero, sentendo l’aria fredda sfiorargli il corpo bollente, madido di sudore.

Sasuke si stese accanto a lui e gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Come mai questa affettuosità improvvisa, Sas’ke?” domandò Uzumaki.

“Voglio starti accanto” rispose Uchiha. I suoi occhi mori si posarono sul viso di Naruto.

Le gote del fidanzato erano arrossate, sotto i segni a baffo di volpe.

“Sei lo stesso che si irrita ogni volta che provo a baciarlo? Dov’è finito il mio gelido fidanzato che si lamenta per ogni cosa? Lo hanno sostituito gli alieni?” borbottò Uzumaki.

Sasuke gli strofinò la testa contro, solleticandogli il collo con le punte aguzze dei suoi capelli mori.

“Pensavo non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto. Una cosa rara deve piacere di più, non di meno”. Si strinse al braccio di Naruto e si strofinò contro di lui.

Quest’ultimo boccheggiò, sentendo delle vampate di calore e si rotolò sul pavimento di legno.

Le assi erano lucide di sudore.

“Tu stai tramando qualcosa. Cosa vuoi chiedermi? Di sicuro vuoi ottenere qualcosa” borbottò Naruto.

Sasuke lo strattonò, riavvicinandolo a sé, e gli si stese sul petto, stringendolo.

“Voglio solo dimostrarti quanto ti amo” soffiò, con espressione felina.

Le iridi color cielo di Naruto si fecero più scure.

“ _Umnh_ ” borbottò, con tono poco convinto.

< Il suo tono mi convince solo di più del fatto che ha qualcosa in mente > rifletté.

L’altro ninja accentuò il sorriso.

“ _Gigil_ ” soffiò con tono seducente.

“Chi sarebbe?” brontolò Naruto.

Sasuke ridacchiò, stringendolo più forte, e rispose: “Non è un nome, ma una parola.

Viene dal filippino ed è l’impulso di stringere chi si ama”.

Naruto lo abbracciò a sua volta, ignorando le gocce di sudore che gli scendevano lungo la schiena, rendendogli la pelle pruriginosa.

“Allora coccoliamoci” brontolò.

Sasuke si sporse e spense il ventilatore.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi. “Ora ci sono! Tu ed i tuoi dannati scherzi! Volevi farmi morire di caldo!” sbraitò.

Sasuke scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, rotolandosi sul pavimento.

“Possibile che caschi sempre in ogni mia idea? Sei così ingenuo” lo punzecchiò.

Naruto lo afferrò e lo strinse a sé, baciandogli il collo.

“Adesso fai penitenza e soffri il caldo con me. Mi devi delle effusioni”.

Sasuke fece un verso simile a delle fusa e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Senza ventilatore?” mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

Naruto riaccese l’apparecchio.

“Ora non esageriamo, ma soffriremo standocene abbracciati.

Sono io, adesso, che ho il _gigione_ ” sussurrò.

“ _Gigil_ ” lo corresse Sasuke.

< In fondo volevo davvero le sue attenzioni, era da ore che m’ignorava. Ho bisogno del suo amore, della sua affettuosa compagnia e delle sue braccia sulla pelle.

Però, in questo modo, non solo non devo ammetterlo, ma posso anche prenderlo un po’ in giro. Mi piace quando fa il serio, anche se, come in questo caso, solamente perché è un po’ arrabbiato > pensò.

“Tu e la tua dannata fissazione per le lingue. Devi essere il primo della classe anche a casa nostra” brontolò Naruto.


End file.
